


Premium

by MarvelDropZ



Category: Avengers Assemble - YouTube, Marvel, Marvel’s Avengers Assemble
Genre: AA!AU, Baron Zemo is a jerk, Giving Tony the love he deserves, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Protective Avengers, Tony Angst, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Angst, injured Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDropZ/pseuds/MarvelDropZ
Summary: (Set in Marvel’s Avengers Assemble)A certain Sock Faced jerk has their eyes set out for revenge... but they aren’t going after Captain America. With Tony Stark kidnapped by none other than Baron Zemo, can the Avengers get Tony back to them in time?A lot of angst and fluff with mild slash (but none man-inflicted)





	Premium

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of the episode where Bucky returns and hits Tony with electricity on his ankle, I was curious to know what would happen if it were to interfere with his arc reactor because it is electric.
> 
> Sorry I haven’t really been active with the community lately! I spend a lot of my time creating fanfics but never finishing them as I always find something else to write or discard putting the fic on this website since I always end up going off course. I finally have a fic up though, so please enjoy and and feel free to let me know if I can make any improvements! Thank you and enjoy!

Tony stood in his lab, staring into the holographic screen, thinking. This time it wasn’t about dynamics or science or IronMan. This time, he thought about his team. 

_Tony, you need to start following orders!_  
_I can’t be on a team I don’t trust._  
_I’m gonna regret feeding the Tony Stark ego machine, but…_  
_We are a team. We either do things together, or not at all._  
_IronMan, stand down!_  
_Tony can’t be trusted._  


__

_____ _

____

Tony knows these things are all true. He never follows orders, takes too many risks, tries to help the innocent out too hard, expendable, etc., but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. Tony likes to believe he tries, that he has a part in the team, a home, a place to feel safe in, but all Tony’s felt is attacked by the others. 

Sighing, Tony turned to the side, moving to work on Clint’s arrows for an upgrade, but he hears a faint footstep and stops himself. He turns around, only for something to grip around his throat, electrocuting him and bringing him to the ground. He feels the pain as he tries to get it off, because it’s messing with the arc reactor, but all he feels is pain and all he sees is white before his world turns black. 

… 

_5 minutes earlier_

“Sirs, there has been a breach located 5 miles from the tower; a giant beast is attacking the city.” Jarvis warns, voice almost hesitant like he is trying to say something else, but can’t. 

“Avengers Assemble!” Cap yells into the comms and everyone files onto the quinjet, besides Thor, who is outside on his hammer, and Tony. 

“Jarvis where’s Tony?” Clint asks, observant as ever as they take off. 

Jarvis hesitates before replying. “IronMan is on the scene of the battle.” And with the use of his armor name, the Avengers all exchange a look, but don’t get to question it as something attacks the jet. 

Three robots attacked the side of the jet, and the Avenjet is brought down safely by Thor before attacking the robots themselves. They take down the bots, but more just keep coming through the building. And they haven’t seen IronMan yet, which Cap starts to see why. 

“Guys, this is a distraction. These things aren’t looking to attack New York; they were after something else.” Steve calls out into his comms as he strikes down another robot with his shield. 

“Tony!” Sam yells, bringing it to their attention.

“Alright, new plan; Sam, Thor, you two go back and find out what happened to Tony. Me, Natasha and Hulk will stay back and get these robots out of New York. We will join you once we’re done here.” Cap said, and everyone nodded. Sam and Thor quickly took off the other direction, leaving the quinjet with the non-fliers.

_I really hope Tony’s just taking a power nap._ Steve thinks as he rejoins the battle. 

…

Tony wakes up painfully, groaning and hurting as he woke. He tried to clutch his side, which hurt, but only managed a open-mouthed moan as he found out he couldn’t move his arms or legs, and his side throbbed violently. He could practically feel the arc reactor shorting out. 

Someone comes up to him, delightedly, and Tony barely manages to lift his head up to look into Baron Zemo’s eyes. He draws out a shaky breath, regaining his composure and trying to adjust to his surroundings before he speaks. 

“Wh.. what do you want.. Zemo…? Why.. why go after me and.. n.. not Captain America..?” Tony rasps out, grunting audibly as his heart painfully clenches. 

“I want revenge on you, dear Stark. And besides, I’m not an idiot. To get to the Captain I must get to you, and now I have you. It will be fun to watch you meet your end. Nobody to save you now.” He speaks, voice daring him to disagree. 

“A.. ah… jokes on yo.. you, the.. the Avengers won’t.. AAGH!.. fall for your trap.. they.. they won’t come for me…” Tony speaks, as if accepting his fate. He painfully takes a sharp breath. 

Just as he finishes, Zemo laughs at him before walking out of the room, turning on something that drains his energy into unconsciousness. 

—

The next time he wakes up, a small jolt of electricity stabs his side, and he painfully yelps and subconsciously tugs his arms forward. His head drops, and he watches Zemo curiously. He looks like he is about to monologue, and he almost does, but pointedly changes his mind. 

Tony groans in pain, wincing and furrowing his brows as the wave of pain wavers. His arc reactor is unstable now, and it could be hours or minutes before the glow stops and Tony dies. He fights for as long as he can, just in case he does happen to have friends that would come for him, but wouldn’t really matter, because it’s a trap set up for them anyways. How does Tony always get into these situations?

He takes his time to look around the room. Less than a small facility, completely unable to house a huge bomb, luckily, but more than capable of staying off the grid. He doesn’t see any windows in the room, from what he can tell, but he certainly can see he is in some sort of control room, an experimentation device, he thinks. The room is dark, but has just enough glow from the computer screens to tell that the trap isn’t a bomb, but him himself. As soon as the Avengers find him, his heart is going to give out and create a powerful enough blast to kill the Avengers. Right in their own home. 

…

The Avengers regrouped in the tower right after taking down every last bot. Sam came up from the lab, no sign of Tony, but he did find video feed surveillance before the alarm went off. The Avengers gathered in the common room as Sam walked in with them. 

“Tony wasn’t in his lab. But I did find the security cameras Jarvis has installed showing what happened to him.” Sam said, placing the small device on the table as a video showed up, Tony standing by his holographic screens. 

_A few seconds passed just with Tony staring, not doing anything, before sighing and moving over to look at another holographic screen on the side. Before he could reach it, however, barbed wire suddenly wrapped around his throat and Tony struggled. The team could hear him grunting and struggling, groaning in pain as the electricity burned him, see his face scrunching and sweat forming, and for a slim second, his arc reactor’s light flickered off and then back on dangerously as he fell to the floor unconscious, his face evening into a pained look. Zemo comes up to Tony and laughs before looking to the camera and shorting it out._

“That’s not good.” Sam points out after a minutes of silence from the team. Thunder roared in the distance. 

“ _Nothing_ about that was good.” Clint speaks, clenching his fists carefully. 

“No, obviously, but I was talking specifically about Tony’s arc reactor. It would have been fine if that barbed wire had wrapped around somewhere else, like his ankle or his wrist, but because it was wrapped around his neck, it was closer to the arc reactor and caused it to flicker. That flicker tells us that Tony’s badly hurt. We need to get him back, and soon.” Sam explains, rewinding the video and slowing down the part where the arc reactor flickered off. 

“Right. But why would Zemo go after Tony and not Cap?” Natasha asked, pointing a thoughtful look his way. 

“I’m not sure. Falcon, can you trace where Zemo took Tony?” Steve asks, looking calm but they could all tell he was a little frightened. 

“Way ahead of you, Cap.” He says, another screen appearing on his arm, before it flashes a green light. “Found him!” He smiles.

“Let us go retrieve our things, then, shall we?” Thor booms, and Hulk smashes his hands together. 

“Hulk smash puny Zemo.” He says, and that’s all the confirmation the team needs. They all head to the helicarrier. 

…

When Tony finds himself wincing badly and gasping in pain, that’s when he knows he’s drifted off in thought. Sock face is still looking at him, as if pondering something. They make eye contact, but Tony hazily drops his head and groans in pain involuntarily.

That’s when he hears the explosions, Zemo’s men screaming, and the sock face laughs gingerly before standing behind him. Tony’s eyes widen, and he waits for the steps to get a little bit closer before he tries to warn them. The door slams open and Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Falcon and Black Widow barge through. 

Zemo comes out from behind him, grinning through his mask, and as they move to attack, Tony barely rasps out a groan, intending to warn them, but he can’t find the strength. 

“Tr..ap-..” Tony whimpers, but immediately cuts off before he can finish. “GAHH!” He screams as electricity courses through him, arc reactor flickering even more than last time, and his team pauses their attack. “Nnnnhh…” 

At that, his head drops, and he falls back into the dark abyss but not before hearing his team call out his name with panicked voices. 

…

When the team kicks down the door, they find Tony restrained in mid-air, and are about to release him in their own way before Zemo steps out from behind him, laughing. Cap calls Hulk, Clint and Thor to take care of him while the other three take Tony and get out of there. 

“Tr…. ap!-..” Tony warns, voice hoarse, before he cuts off screaming. “gAHH-.” He yelps, the scream echoing through the room as his body lights up with electric sparks, but arc reactor flickers dangerously, longer and with more blinks than what they saw on the video. “Nnnhhh..” his head drops.

“Tony! TONY!” Steve calls, and at the same time Clint yells, “Shellhead!”

Steve runs to Tony, his shield hitting the restraints and breaking them, Sam catching him when he falls. Tony’s face looks as if in pain, even if unconscious, and Sam scans him before looking up to Cap.

“We have to get him back to the tower, ASAP.” Sam calls, and Steve nods, his throat in a knot.

“Right.” He starts, turning to the team. “Did you get Baron Zemo?”

“He escaped. Cloud of dust covered him as he vanished laughing. It was creepy.” Clint spoke, a sad smile on his face. 

“It’s alright, Hawkeye. We can find him once we get Tony to the medbay. Team, let’s go. Hurry.” Steve calls, using his Captain America voice and everyone nods. 

The ride back feels like forever, even though it’s only 2 minutes, and Steve picks up Tony carefully and brings him to the medbay immediately, Sam following close behind, the others rushing as fast as they can to get to them. 

Getting to the medbay, Steve wastes no time as he calls to Jarvis, and he is already working on it. Sam comes in and helps, Jarvis unhooking and taking out his arc reactor gently as Sam grabs a new one, placing it in his chest as gently as he can. Tony wakes up for a second as he mumbles something, using Steve as support when he cradles the engineer’s head gently on the table. 

“Arc reactor.. set to blow..” he mumbled before he falls back asleep, and Sam and Steve look at each other before the Hulk comes in with the other Avengers. 

“Hulk!” Sam calls, putting the old reactor into his hands. “Throw that thing into the sky as hard as you can. Now!”

Hulk does so, and the ground rumbles as an explosion goes off in the distant sky. They all sigh subconsciously before turning back to the asleep Tony. That’s why Zemo wanted Tony. Sam checks him over, and smiles as he finds that Tony is okay, and his breathing is even, before he nods and Steve gently picks him up. He takes him to the common room, sitting on the couch and setting the inventor on it gently, head in Captain America’s lap as the other Avengers take their spots in the room so they could all watch the engineer and protect him if need be. They would always protect what belonged to them. Because Tony was theirs, and they weren’t sharing. _Ever._

‘“”’  
_…Bonus…_

Tony plopped down on the couch next to Clint and sighed. After Zemo, Tony was barely in his lab alone and even if so it was never more than half an hour. The team didn’t mention it, were actually faintly glad that he was spending more time with them, but Tony always looked troubled, like he’s thinking about leaving. As if he didn’t belong in the group. 

“Hey. Feeling better?” Clint asked, throwing him a game controller and he happily takes it. 

“A little. Thank you.” Tony says, and Clint smugly smiles. 

“I’ve never heard you thank the whole team of Avengers so much. I like it. It’s a nice change.” Clint says humming and Tony rolls his eyes, but otherwise smiles. A minute of silence passes by as they play the game. “So, we saw the video feed before Zemo ruined everything. What were you thinking about so much that you were just staring at the screen?”

“Oh.. it was nothing, don't worry.” Tony speaks nonchalant, but Clint takes his eyes off the screen and the game ends. Clint only groans before looking at Tony. 

“It couldn’t be nothing if you were thinking about it. C’mon, you can tell me, I’m not gonna judge.” He smiles, genuinely, and Tony seems encouraged, offering a small smile in return. 

“I just…” his face turned a bit serious, but had a softer look. “Been thinking about the team, in all honesty. Y’know.. for a second, I really didn’t think anyone would notice me gone after Baron Sock Face decided to ruin my day. I figured, _‘I mess up the team all the time, why would they have a reason to look for me?’_ Don’t give me that look, Barton, I know the team calls me untrustworthy at times or too reckless. And, to my credit, expendable.” He looked sad by the end of his speech. Clint softened his expression completely and looked at Tony. 

“You know none of the things we say are true, right? I- sometimes I get fed up- and I’m sorry. I don’t have the right, nor does anyone, to yell or blame you for something that isn’t true and not your fault. You are the smartest person I know. And to an extent the softest. Whatever anyone says, ever, you are _not_ expendable, nor untrustworthy. Sure, maybe a little reckless, but that’s who you are as Tony Stark and sometimes that recklessness saves our asses, usually half of the time. You’re a part of a team, a family, and we all have every reason to look for you.” Clint reassures, a hand on his shoulder gently as he speaks. Tony smiles. 

“I- thank you. For everything.” Tony says, lowering his head gently in embarrassment, and Clint squeezes his shoulder. 

“What about another round? You completely threw me off guard- it was an unfair round.” Clint changes the subject easily, as if seeing how uncomfortable the silence became. 

“I really am that charming,” Tony teases, bumping Clint’s are as he chuckles. “Fine, Goldilocks, but I’m still beating you.”

“In your dreams.” Clint challenges with a smile. 

And if Tony showed up more to movie nights and staying, often falling asleep on one of the Avengers, nobody commented on it. They all simply smiled and kept watch on the engineer, occasionally one of the Avengers physically keeping him safe as he slept. (Let’s not talk about the one time that Tony woke up to a start in the middle of the night to Fury, and the spy almost lost his other eye to the protective Avengers. Steve even growled at Fury while holding him close to his side, a low ‘mine’ drawing from his voice.)

Because in a way, Tony, genius, billionaire, soft cutie, philanthropist, was the Avengers’. He was one of a kind, and the Avengers were lucky that they got the chance to meet him and become a huge bunch of a superhero family. It wasn’t perfect, but it was as close to perfect as they’d all wanted it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and as always feel free to let me know if I can make changes or just tell me if you liked it! :)


End file.
